Trouble begins
by Greatest Writer
Summary: Eriol has become a world famous photographer and doesnot use his magic anymore. . .and nobody knows why. He is dreading to meet tomoyo.
1. Default Chapter

"ERIOL . . . ." shouted Spaniel as Nakuru ran after him. "STOP THIS MADCAP . . . ." was all he could shout before Nakuru was on him.  
  
Eriol was getting tired of all these and he desperately wanted a break 'Especially from these two' he thought to himself. Then he remembered the contract of photographing the dress collection of the famous Plum-Cherry House of Fashion of Japan 'What an odd name'. It subconsciously reminded him of what he didn't want to. He knew that he had to do this himself. 'This one is big' he thought to himself. 'But what if she's there . . .'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Seeing him Spaniel and Nakuru stopped fighting, they knew that their master needed help.  
  
"You needn't work so hard, you know", said Spaniel as he saw his master ponder on the a matter, which would definitely have had success if he used his powers. Spaniel also knew that his master hadn't used it since his return from Japan and also knew that he was not going to start using it now. 'And if it goes on like this he will slowly lose his ability, if only I could know the reason', he thought to himself. Eriol was so deeply in thought, about what had happened the last time he was in Japan, that he didn't even listen to Spaniel, he remembered what happened as he would remember a movie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
10 YEARS EARLIER  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"As usual she is late"  
  
"Oh! why can't she come early for once today"  
  
"She can never come on time, can she?"  
  
"She is just a little late", this was from Tomoyo and she was rewarded with a glare ( from everybody)  
  
They were all waiting in the class for Sakura to begin the sorting of partners for the on-coming drama. Atlast Sakura appeared with a lot of huffing and puffing."I am sorry ", she said as she bowed to Principal . `He had to come today, didn't he' she thought to herself as soon as she saw the Principal.  
  
The were all made to stand according to their heights and as usual Eriol and Syaoran the tallest in the class where standing together (Syaoran was glaring at Eriol, who was standing before and Eriol was standing with his all so famous smirk) . On the girls side Sakura and Tomoyo were the tallest and Sakura wanted to be partners with her sweet Syaoran, leaving poor Tomoyo to be with Eriol, 'Good God! Not with him ' thought Tomoyo to herself (She had always had a crush on him)  
  
Then came their new teacher was introduced "This is your new assistant drama teacher. ." announced the Principal and everybody's eyes went from their new teacher to rest on Sakura, who as usual was sleeping in the class.  
  
Eriol poked her from behind and the Sakura turned back and shouted "Ho - e . . . ", then looked at her new teacher who was none other than, "Touya. . ", she shouted again and a sweat drop fell from her forehead.  
  
Tomoyo, Rika, Chiraho and Naoko started giggling, while Syaoran and Touya started glaring at eachother (AN: In this Syaoran is always glaring at people, so never mind)  
  
"Oh! no" groaned Sakura and as soon as the bell rang let out a big sigh of relief that even Touya was looking at her in his usual reserved-especially- for-Sakura look (The one mixed with sister complex + exasperation ) . She gave an embarrassed laugh and turned towards Eriol to ask if he was coming to the mall with them.  
  
"Oh! Do come ", said Tomoyo with her sweet smile.  
  
Whoever was beside Tomoyo at once felt themselves drawn towards her sweet ways and Eriol was no exception.  
  
'SHE IS SOOOOOO VERY BEAUTIFUL.' 'Uh oh! Cool down lover boy 'he thought to himself.  
  
"Alright ", he said and was pleased with the look on Syaoran's face.  
  
* * * * * * * IN THE MALL * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo went into a cloth shop to buy material for her precious designs asking others to wait for her in the food section .As soon as she entered she was lost in her own world of cloth and designs.  
  
Eriol impatiently waited at the food section with Sakura and Li.  
  
Finally Tomoyo came out with her usual heavy load, that required more than four people to carry.  
  
They all observed that Tomoyo was unusually flushed and Tomoyo herself was feeling very tired .Her limo was waiting for her, but she sent it away with all the things she bought and started walking with her friends. They were parting ways when suddenly Tomoyo fell down she feebly tried to raise herself but again fell.  
  
Atonce the three were at her side. Eriol lifted her into her arms and carried her over to her home, which was just around the corner. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him surprised that he was concerned about Tomoyo, to whom he didn't even talk to. What they didn't know was that Eriol was feeling guilty, as he was the reason for Tomoyo's condition.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Eriol had tried to reach Tomoyo's mind, to while away his time and he had to find out why he was acting strangely in her presence. As her consciousness was very resistive she had spent a lot of her energy to throw him out of her mind.  
  
But in his brief look into the her brain gave him the impression of her confused mind which would have been totally false to an onlooker, and somehow this brought the protective instinct in him that even the Mr.Know- it-all-reincarnation-of-clow-reed couldn't understand.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
On reaching Daidouji residence suddenly Eriol was hesitant of entering it when Tomoyo stirred in his arms.  
  
"I am so . . . sorry ", she said in a very feeble voice and tried to stand up, that Eriol dropped his hands and allowed her to stand, he and Sakura supported her on either side.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
And when they were about to enter Tomoyo's room, she shook herself as though remembering something and blurted out in an voice which was still weak "Hmmm. . . Sayoaran, Eriol will you please stay out ". Eriol who had seen her mind was reminded of the mess he had seen in Tomoyo's room, that he was more than willing to stay of the room littered completely with feminine garments.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo knew that Eriol had to do something with this weak feeling of hers. She was very observant and knew that Eriol had used some of his magic on her and she didn't want to ask him about it before Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Eriol on the other hand knew that Tomoyo would definitely ask him about what had happened in the mall and didn't know what he would tell her. He tried talking to Spaniel, but as usual both Spaniel and Nakuru were fighting. He knew that he had two options, one was to manipulate her mind and the other was to avoid her as much as possible. He somehow didn't feel like manipulating her mind and so the only thing remaining was to avoid her. (The thing he forgot was that they had drama practice the next day and Tomoyo was his partner.)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day there was the drama practice. Tomoyo knew that Syaoran and Touya would be busy glaring at eachother and Sakura trying to stop them from fighting.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were both very clever and didn't require much time to learn their part. When they were alone Tomoyo started hesitantly "Eriol . . . ". His 'yes' was not at all encouraging but she had to ask him, so she continued "Well . . . I wanted to ask you about yesterdays incident ".  
  
'Avoid Her . . . Avoid Her . . . 'was all Eriol could think, but the frown on her beautiful face was unbearable. 'I got to tell her the truth ' 'But . . . why should I tell her that the Reincarnation-of-Clow -Reed had made a mistake'  
  
'And why in the hell is she affecting me like that'  
  
Before he could think of an answer to his question a softly spoken "Eriol . . ." penetrated his trance like condition.  
  
"Ah! Yes Tomoyo . . .'' " I have this very important thing to do. So . . . meet you afterwards. Bye." was all he could stammer before he walked away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Eriol. . You can't escape forever '  
  
"Yes I can" he shouted loudly and when he realized that he had spoken loudly he started blushing and hid his head in the book he was reading.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo knew that Eriol was hiding something from her and knew that if she went to his house he couldn't avoid her 'Or can he ' 'Afterall he was the greatest sorcerer in the world '. ' There is only one way of attracting his attention and that was to use the Tomoyo-charm which never failed before '  
  
* * * * * * AT ERIOLS HOUSE * * * * * *  
  
"GET THE DOOR WILL U . . ."was what Tomoyo heard 'All this when I was expecting a polite, surprised and sweet Eriol answering the door'  
  
" WAIT WILL U . . . "  
  
Atlast the door was opened by Eriol who was with only his towel "Oh! its you" "Well I will come back some other time" was all they could say and suddenly they were staring at eachother 'Oh! Eriol is sooooooo cute with his blue blue hair clinging to him and all . . . 'was all Tomoyo could think of while Eriol was entranced by the beautiful creature he saw infront of him. And just as suddenly as they stopped speaking they were in eachothers arms and the next thing they knew was that they were kissing eachother. 'Oh, not this' was all they could think but they couldn't just leave hold of eachother they just loved the feeling of being together.  
  
Somehow Tomoyo and Eriol parted and stood, confused at eachothers reaction.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo started running, all that filled her ears was Eriols' shout " WAIT TOMOYO . . ." But she ran without looking back.  
  
She reached her room and was crying without realizing that she was. She raised her head realizing that someone other than her was also in the room.  
  
"How did you come . . .?" was all she could say. "I can transport myself to any place you know" he said with an expression, which clearly indicated that he was more concerned about her, than about how he had come. "You may do what ever you want to Mr. Reincarnation-of-Clowreed-with-head-in-ninth- cloud, but don't you dare think of kissing me again, don't you dare look into my head and don't you dare come into my room again"Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Eriol knew - you can't give me orders - was the worst thing to say to Tomoyo, knowing her well enough and also knew that it was time to tell her the truth.  
  
"Listen Tomoyo I know how you are feeling"  
  
"Oh like hell you know"  
  
"Well . . ." he said hesitatingly, "I exactly KNOW how you are feeling", and stopped at her expression, but he had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Well. . .that day at the mall I read your mind. I know you will be mad about it but I had no other work to do to pass my time and I had always wanted to read your mind . . .", he stopped after seeing Tomoyos' expression.  
  
There was a few moments of pause and the she screamed "HOW DARE UUUUUUUUU", "How dare you read my brain ", and then she fainted. Before she fell Eriol caught her in his arms and tried shaking her up. Atlast after pouring a glass full of water she woke up and was bemused on finding herself in Eriols arms . She tried to move but Eriol held on as though he couldn't let her go. Atlast he removed his hands and allowed her to stand on her own.  
  
"I would like to tell you two things, one is that I am very very sorry for doing such a thing Spaniel always told me that it can have a negative side to it and that negative force is what I wanted to explain to you. .". Tomoyo was so stunned by these words 'The nerve of this person', she thought to herself 'Not only does he reads my mind, which he knew would create a lots of disturbance in our lives, he even wants to explain me about it! '  
  
"G . . E . .T . . . . O . . U . . T . . . . . " she said coldly, and Eriol knew that his explanation would fall on deaf ears so he transported himself back to his mansion.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"There is a letter for you from England" Spaniel said as soon as Eriol reached home.  
  
Eriol had been expecting it for a long time, but the only thing in his mind was the angry look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
He opened the letter with resignation to the fact that it was a letter asking him to come back.  
  
He sent a letter back, telling his father to come and pick him up in the airport.  
  
The next day Tomoyo hadn't come to school. Eriol had come to school only to take his certificates.  
  
He bid everybody goodbye, even Sayoaran wished him luck.  
  
* * * * * * "Miss.Tomoyo there is a call for you"  
  
"Don't disturb me" was all she said through the closed door. She hadn't been seeing anybody for two days.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Syaoran had come to Eriol's house an hour before Eriol left for London. Eriol had then told Syaoran everything and how his reading Tomoyo's mind had unleashed a force between them. "The only way out of this mess is by moving away" Eriol said as he got up to move away from a place he had started loving.  
  
He had on that day promised never to use his powers unless it was absolutely necessary.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
END OF THE FALSH BACK  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An exasperated "ERIOL . . ." penetrated his mind.  
  
Eriol let out a sigh before he turned to Spaniel and told him about the new venture, which made him go to Japan in a week's time. Spaniel was so excited that he literally forced Eriol to pack his belongings as soon as he could. Eriol let himself be pushed by his guardians.  
  
He wrote back to the company and accepted their proposal.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	2. trouble continues

He was received at the airport by a limo and he was really impressed. 'Plum- Cherry House of Fashion' he thought to himself and again smirked his all so famous smirk, which made all the women in the airport, turn back to look.  
  
Even if he were not the best photographer in England, he was one of the wealthiest people in London. Even if he was not that rich, his looks would have itself brought him fame, which was clear from the attention he got from the complete female-population in the airport.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He was lodged in the best hotel in the city, and had been requested to come to the headquarters the next day.  
  
He was still thinking of Tomoyo when he suddenly realized that Tomoyo, if he ever saw her, would have changed from the one he knew. With that thought in his mind, he slept more disturbed than he had in the past few weeks.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day he walked to The Plum-Cherry Fashion House which was just a few blocks away from his hotel. He was remembering the roads, which he had roamed with his friends, Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, etc., and mainly with Tomoyo (which was not a lot), yet the road on which he was walking just then was the same one on which Tomoyo had fainted, the road before the mall. And he noticed that the Malls building presently housed the Plum-Cherry House of Fashion, again he smirked to himself, 'What a silly name' he thought to himself but Meling had exclaimed that it was really "Kawaii"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As soon as he told his name at the reception table, a very good-looking girl, not yet out of her teens, attended him. She was blushing by the time she completed her introductions and this did not surprise Eriol who was by now used to these reactions.  
  
He just flirted with her until a loud "Ahem !" interrupted.  
  
He turned to look at the most beautiful eyes he had ever looked into, the eyes of a person he knew much better than he knew himself, the eyes of his sweet Tomoyo.  
  
He just stood looking at the girl, his Tomoyo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'SAKU . . . R . .A . . , how could you do this to me', Tomoyo thought to herself as soon as she saw the person to whom Sam was talking to, Sam was their personnel assistant (both Sakura and Tomoyo).  
  
Tomoyo had handed over the charge of calling the photographer, and her ever so dense friend had called Eriol, which she had informed Tomoyo on the day of his arrival. 'He would have changed from the Eriol Hiiragizawa I know' she had thought to herself, and now she knew that she had been wrong all the way. 'I am 26 yrs and should be able to know that this is mere attraction' she thought to herself. 'God! Help me!!! And don't let me kill that Sakura' she thought to herself as she braced herself for the meeting.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Hiiragizawa" she said as much cool as she could muster.  
  
"Oh! Good Morning, Miss Daidouji" he said with a smile showing his amusement at her being so formal, and the smile nearly made her go dizzy with happiness 'STEADY STEADY, you're not in high school and you are not 16 yrs now' she thought to herself.  
  
She was never able to erase the image of Eriol from her mind. And here he was standing cooly with an infuriating smile, 'MEN' she thought to herself angrily.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The hint of irritation on the face of the sweet Tomoyo he knew amused Eriol and it amused him evenmore to realize that he was the reason for her anger. All he wanted to hug her close and cover her face with kisses, and do just anything possible to remove that expression. 'Eriol,you . . . surprise me' told his consciense. * * * * * * 


	3. Is she an angel

'They had met everyone of the models, and Eriol had flirted with each and everyone of them', thought Tomoyo bitterly. Suddenly there was a loud commotion in the background and then she saw her best friend, Sakura, always the person for all the commotion, standing in front of her and demanding something. Tomoyo tried hard not to focus on that foolish model and Eriol and heard her flustered friend out. "Where in the world is Miaka", asked Sakura in her most desperate voice. "I don't know", said Tomoyo still not able to remove her eyes off those two standing right in front of her. "Well what are we going to do now", said Sakura shaking Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright, alright we will do something about it" said Tomoyo soothingly.  
  
Then she started throwing orders , "Do we have a black haired model"  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"Is there alteast a tall but not a thin model"  
  
"No, not in the ones we selected"  
  
"Atleast is there anyone who will be suitable for this dress", asked Tomoyo in frustration.  
  
"Well there is one . . ."started Sakura.  
  
"Then whats the problem" screeched Tomoyo.  
  
"Well then, . . . . . we offer good pay and to top it we have your requirement" quoted Sakura.  
  
"Not me you idiot"  
  
"You are the only one who has not only black hair but also a tall but not thin body and the only person for whom this dress was ever made for and also all the other models are booked up this season. Anyhow that dress will suit you more than anybody in this world", said Sakura more logically than she ever had in her life.  
  
With a lot of persuasion from every body Tomoyo agreed to model the dress, she had made that dress especially for herself and always wanted it for herself. It was as though a part of her had flown through her while designing it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Eriol had photographed all the models and was waiting for the only last piece of dress for the day when Tomoyo appeared, dressed up in a beautiful violet colored piece with a flowing skirt and in the beautiful night its beads looked like hundreds of stars in the sky, making Tomoyo shine with radiance that made even the moon to hide . He photographed with a vigor, which surprised even him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The set was wrapped up and everybody left with only Eriol in his dark room what he didn't realise was that in the same building, locked up in the dressing room was Tomoyo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo had been pleased with the effect it had on everybody, only Sakura had seen the dress, and especially pleased with Eriols reaction. She knew that he liked it, he had ogled at it. With all such happiness in her she went into the dressing room and didn't realize being locked in till she heard the last of cars leaving. Then she frantically tried to open the doors only realize that the security in the building was really really tight and it was not just some boast .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Eriol completed his work two hours after they had wrapped up, he was coming out when he realized that someone was crying quietly in some room in the same floor.  
  
Atlast he located the source and tried opening the door but realized that it was just waste of time. He called out to the person and realized that the person was getting suffocated in there and his only way of saving the person was to use his magic.  
  
He looked to see if anybody was watching and with a poof was transported into the room he reached out to the person and in another poof was in his hotel room.  
  
He looked at the person whom he held in his arms and saw that it was Tomoyo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She was falling into a deep precipice and suddenly felt the eagle swooping down on her to lift her into the world of pleasure. She felt the pressure of gentle lips and then her exhaustion took over her.  
  
* * * * * * * 


End file.
